


in those rare moments you and I were brilliant (we were gonna be alright)

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, ah i love when i have to create a whole new ship tag, staubremily rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: Emily's nervous about a job interview, so Stacie and Aubrey come up with a plan





	in those rare moments you and I were brilliant (we were gonna be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> staubremily is the Hot New Ship i'm obsessed with thanks bye

“Emily, babe, relax. You’re going to do fine.” 

“But, Stacie,” Emily whines. She’s pacing the living room up and down, chewing on her nails. “Everything is riding on this interview. If I don’t get this teaching position, I’m screwed.” 

Aubrey grips Emily by the shoulders to keep her from pacing any longer. “Em, you were born to do this. Any school would be more than lucky to have you. You’re definitely going to get it. If you don’t, you can always apply to be a substitute until you get a permanent position.” 

“I’m glad you have a backup plan for me,” Emily manages a smile. 

“Like my dad always says - ” 

“Oh no.”  

“Shut up, Stacie.” Aubrey rolls her eyes. Emily chuckles. “Like my dad always says: when you go camping, always be ready for a bear attack.” 

Stacie and Emily both give their girlfriend a puzzled look. 

“Always be prepared for anything,” Aubrey explains. “And we are, okay?” Aubrey takes Emily’s hand and runs her thumb over her knuckles gently. 

“Okay,” Emily sighs. “Okay. I’m okay. Everything is okay. Oh god, it’s time. I have to go. Okay okay okay. I’m okay.” 

“Hey, Emily, just checking, you okay?” Stacie teases as she gets up to hand Emily her purse and walk her to the door. Aubrey follows close behind. “You sound like a John Green novel.” 

Emily laughs. “Yes, I’m okay.” 

“Good,” Stacie says. “You’ll be great, babe. Good luck kiss?” 

Emily leans forward and gives Stacie a quick kiss and tugs Aubrey close for a kiss as well. She takes another deep breath and then walks out the door to her car. As Emily is getting in, Stacie steps out onto the front porch and shouts, “You got this babe! Emily Junk for president!” 

They can see Emily blush from the car, and Aubrey and Stacie both laugh at their girlfriend’s embarrassment. 

//

“What do you want for dinner?” Aubrey asks while Stacie drives. 

“What if we surprise Emily and make her favorite? If she doesn’t get the job, it’ll be a comfort meal. But if she does - which we both know she will - it’ll be a celebration.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll make a list.” Aubrey pulls out her phone and opens the notes. She hears a chuckle from the driver’s seat. “What’s so funny?” 

“You. Always eager to make a list. We’ve made spaghetti hundreds of times, do you really need a list?” 

“A list never hurts, Stace.” 

“Nerd.” Stacie glances over quickly to see Aubrey glaring at her. “I say it with love.” 

//

Seeing Aubrey with her hair messily tied up and hips swaying to music as she tends to the stove will never fail to make Stacie stare. She’s humming and stirring the spaghetti sauce and is definitely way more interesting than setting the table. Stacie walks over and wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. 

“Didn’t I ask you to set the table?” Aubrey says. Stacie can hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Maybe.” 

“Mhmm,” Aubrey hums. “Go set the table, honey.” 

“Ugh, you’re so lame,” Stacie groans and breaks herself away from Aubrey. She starts fumbling around in the drawer for a lighter, for the candles that Aubrey insisted on decorating the table with. 

“Is planning a surprise romantic night for your girlfriend lame?” 

“In a sweet way, yes. It’s lame.” Stacie doesn’t even have to turn around to know that Aubrey is pouting. “Get that pout off your face, babe. Or I’ll come do it myself.” 

“Whatever,” Aubrey says. “Has Emily said anything yet?” 

Stacie comes back to the kitchen and hops onto the counter. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through her notifications. “Nope. Nothing.” 

“God, she has to be done by now,” Aubrey huffs, turning off the stove and stepping between Stacie’s legs. “Do you think she didn’t get it?” 

Stacie brushes a few stray hairs out of Aubrey’s face. “I’m sure it went fine and she got the job. She probably just wants to keep us waiting.” 

The concern and stress is clear on Aubrey’s face. It’s so Aubrey-like to get so wrapped up in worrying about her girlfriends. She always wants the best for them, and Stacie knows if Emily doesn’t get the job, Aubrey will march down to the school and chew them out until they give Emily the position. 

Luckily, they hear keys rattle in the front door and both of them brace themselves for whatever news Emily has. They hear footsteps down the hallway and both watch their girlfriend enter the room. The look on her face is fairly neutral as she greets them. Stacie can feel Aubrey tense up. 

“So...Em,” Aubrey starts. “How did it go?” 

Emily doesn’t answer; she simply joins the two of them in the kitchen. Stacie’s nerves start to get to her as well. “C’mon, Emily! Spit it out!” Aubrey elbows her. “Sorry, take your time.” 

“Well,” Emily’s neutral expression falters, lips twitching up. She can’t contain her grin anymore. “I got it! I got the position! I start in the fall!” 

Aubrey and Stacie breathe a sigh of relief and tug Emily into a hug. “I knew you could do it, baby,” Stacie squeals. 

“You’re such a bitch, ugh, I thought you didn’t get it!” Aubrey whines into Emily’s hair. Emily just giggles in response. 

“What smells so good?” Emily pulls back, inspecting the stove. She gasps. “You guys made spaghetti?” 

“Yes, we made your favorite to celebrate!” Aubrey kisses Emily gently. “We’re so proud of you.” 

“Now eat up, Em. We’ve got more celebration in store for later,” Stacie winks and starts grabbing plates. 

The three of them enjoy their special dinner together, all of them radiating happiness. Emily describes every detail of the interview, laying out what her new boss told her about the job. She eagerly starts planning out the next year, how she’s going to design her classroom, how she wants to teach the kids. Aubrey and Stacie listen to her ramble for the whole meal. But they don’t mind, because Emily is beautiful and adorable when she’s rambling, her hands moving sporadically and her gorgeous eyes sparkling. 

//

Emily’s washing the dishes - she insisted, since Stacie and Aubrey cooked - when she notices that the house is suspiciously quiet. She turns around and doesn’t see her girlfriends anywhere. There’s hushed voices coming from the bedroom, so Emily finishes the dishes and goes to join them. 

As soon as she opens the door and steps in, her senses are overwhelmed. The lights are dimmed, and Stacie and Aubrey both glance up from fumbling moving lit candles around. They’re wearing lacy lingerie, Stacie in black and Aubrey in red. Emily gasps quietly at the two of them. 

“Shit, you wash dishes fast,” Aubrey mutters, setting down the candle she’s holding on the dresser. “Go outside, we’re not ready.” 

“Yes we are,” Stacie rolls her eyes. “Fucking perfectionist.” 

“Ready? For what?” Emily asks, taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriends. 

“The second part of your celebration night,” Stacie says, pulling Emily to sit on the edge of the bed. 

The bed dips as Aubrey kneels behind Emily. Her hands run under Emily’s shirt and up her back. Emily shivers under Aubrey’s touch. Stacie tilts Emily’s head up and captures her lips, sweeping into her mouth with her tongue. Emily whimpers into Stacie’s mouth when she feels Aubrey’s mouth pressing kisses into her neck, nipping carefully at the spots she knows are sensitive. 

“We’re so proud of you, baby,” Aubrey whispers before she nips Emily’s earlobe. “You’re so amazing.” 

Emily gasps when she feels Stacie’s hand cup her center, teasing her fingers over the seam of her pants. In a flash, Aubrey is tugging Emily’s shirt over her head and Stacie is pulling Emily’s pants off, dragging her underwear down in the process. Aubrey unclips Emily’s bra and her hands are instantly groping her, hot breath hitting Emily’s neck.

Lips work their way down Emily’s body, sucking hickies into her skin. Arousal builds steadily between Emily’s legs, where Stacie starts working her fingers, tracing them slowly through her folds. 

“God, Stace,” Emily whines. “Please.” 

“Damn, you’re wet,” Stacie mumbles, lips brushing against Emily’s neck. Fingers push into Emily and she gasps and moans, head falling back to rest against Aubrey’s shoulder. Aubrey takes the opportunity to capture Emily’s lips, and she pushes Emily’s thighs further apart, making it easier for Stacie to settle between them. 

“Is this all because of us, Emily?” Aubrey asks. “God, you’re so pretty like this. Falling apart under our touch.” 

Emily moans, thrusting her hips up to meet Stacie’s fingers. Stacie adds a third finger that eases in smoothly because of how wet Emily is. Aubrey moans at the sight and reaches for Stacie’s other hand, intertwining them and resting them on Emily’s thigh. A warm tongue starts circling Emily’s clit and her hips buck up, bumping against Stacie’s nose. 

“Ow, careful babe,” Stacie chuckles. “I know I’m good, but control yourself.” 

“S-sorry,” Emily lets out a breathy laugh. “Just please don’t st- _ ohmygod _ .” 

Stacie flicks her tongue rapidly over Emily’s clit, increasing the speed of her fingers as well. Emily feels her orgasm building and the only thing her brain can focus on is Stacie’s fingers and mouth and Aubrey’s lips moving against her own. 

“Come for us, honey,” Aubrey mumbles, lips barely disconnected from Emily’s own. 

Stacie’s fingers curl and flutter inside of Emily and she moans, body stiffening and walls clenching around Stacie. Stacie presses soft kisses into Emily’s thigh, fingers steadily slowing as she carefully lets Emily come down from her climax. Aubrey cradles Emily as her body relaxes and slumps into her. “That never gets old,” Aubrey smirks. 

Stacie hops up onto the bed to join them, all three of them crawling further up so they can rest on the pillows. Emily yawns and curls her body up, nestling between her girlfriends. 

“Gimme a few minutes,” Emily mumbles. “Then I can get both of you off.” 

“Please,” Stacie laughs and wraps her arms around Emily’s waist. “We all know you’re going to fall asleep in like five minutes.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Yes, you are,” Aubrey agrees. “It’s okay, Em. You had a long day. Tonight was for you.” 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind…” 

“Stacie,” Aubrey warns. 

“No, I just need a quick nap,” Emily says. “Thank you both for tonight. I love you.” 

The three end up all drifting off to sleep until morning, tangled in each other. 

(Emily thanks Aubrey and Stacie properly the next day though.)


End file.
